Talk:Hokage Guard Platoon
Name Seeing that they've served under three Kage, can we make the name a bit more (I can't find the word) "inclusive"? to something like just "Hokage Special Guard"?--Cerez365™ 13:48, November 2, 2011 (UTC) :That sounds good.--''Deva '' 13:49, November 2, 2011 (UTC) :I don't think so. Genma said "Fourth Hokage's" not "Hokage's". geohound (talk) my ideas 13:56, November 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah, but that seemed more like it was in reference to them using the Flying Thunder God technique as opposed to their official name. It can still be mentioned that they called themselves that explicitly.--Cerez365™ 13:57, November 2, 2011 (UTC) :The problem, as I see it, with just "Hokage Special Guard" is that it's actually too inclusive, after all there were two Kage prior to the group's formation. Also, it isn't that clearly identified what capacity they work in for either the Third or Fifth Hokage, especially the former, so "Special Guard" may only be appropriate for when they served under Minato. Blackstar1 (talk) 14:04, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Iwashi Tatami Is Iwashi Tatami the 3rd member of the team? He was seen at least once with Genma and Raido on a mission (fighting Sound Four). geohound (talk) my ideas :So was Shizune though. The person shown in the last panel doesn't look like Iwashi at all.--Cerez365™ 14:02, November 2, 2011 (UTC) :: Well we don't see a closeup. But you're probobly right. geohound (talk) my ideas :::I believe he is, in a moment I will post my evidence. Have differences, but the first picture is of Part l does, then reconsider the possibility, as we all change. What do you think? Samemaru (talk) 22:41, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Those two images are unnecessary, there's a link to the article with his image in the first sentence of this section, people can simply go look there. I am convinced it's Iwashi. All others? Omnibender - Talk - 23:12, November 9, 2011 (UTC) :We should then note that Iwashi Hiraishin use and that it is part of the Time Guard Kage? Samemaru (talk) 23:32, November 9, 2011 (UTC) ::The marks under his eyes make me say not the same character. SimAnt 23:36, November 9, 2011 (UTC) :::I noticed that too, but has no other way, I've seen it somewhere, but I do not remember where. I'm confused (We all), but I find it rather Iwashi.Samemaru (talk) 23:40, November 9, 2011 (UTC) ::::I'd like to say that we know who the third member is as much as the next guy, but doesn't Iwashi's age hint that he isn't one of them. Iwashi was about 11 years old when Minato died. Unless Kishimoto changes his age (like Iruka), I don't see how he could possibly be one of Minato's bodyguards. Ryne 91 (talk) 00:15, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Uhm, I don't think it's Iwashi either. Why would he be a chūnin while the others are Tokubetsu Jōnin for probably their skills in 'bodyguarding' :s I'm getting a Sarutobi vibe from this dude for some reason, he kinda looks like Asuma/young Hiruzen.--Cerez365™ 01:12, November 10, 2011 (UTC) :Unless Kishimoto-sensei has really been screwing up the timeline, the third member being Iwashi is nearly impossible. he would have been 11 years old at the time of the Fourth Hokage's death. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 01:24, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Shounen, and Kakashi was a Jounin as of 13 thus being able to be a Team leader. Not to say Hiruzen became a Hokage as a teen. the same with Gaara. I dont think age is important, but talent. --Elveonora (talk) 01:13, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Unknown The third team member is a Konoha shinobi unknown. Look at this picture I edited it. Beside it is the Mizukage. See the colors and people.-- :Yeah, he would be a Konoha shinobi what's your point O.o?--Cerez365™ 18:25, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Necessity I'm not convinced that this article is necessary. Any number of people could have acted as Hokage body guards. This isn't known to be a select team, just a position. Omnibender - Talk - 17:22, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Well, at least in Stream's translation, they said that they were his "special" guards. In any case, he taught them how to use Hiraishin which he probably wouldn't just teach to any old guards of his. I've no idea whether this should be considered a team though, but my previous sentence could indicate that they were. Skitts (talk) 17:28, November 2, 2011 (UTC) :I think it can stay. It's not as bad as some of the groups we have on here and it's possible mayhaps that this has a long history in the leaf and may even be one of those uhm, "revered" positions. --Cerez365™ 21:42, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Third Member Now that we can see the third member, i think i recall seeing someone like him somewhere before, just not sure where :<. SimAnt 18:01, November 9, 2011 (UTC) :Same here. I'll try to see if I can find it. Samemaru (talk) 22:19, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Mark on Tsunade? As i understood it, it wasnt Tsunade that was marked, it was Katsuyu? Am i wrong here? --Cosmikaze (talk) 18:52, November 9, 2011 (UTC) :Katsuyu isn't as far as we know on the battlefield. They said Tsunade had the mark before they teleported. Shikaku simply said that they could place the mark on Katsuyu and send transfer her to the battlefield.--''Deva '' 18:54, November 9, 2011 (UTC) You seem to be right, my bad --Cosmikaze (talk) 21:44, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Iwashi Tatami Pt.2 Comparing the image with this, Iwashi Tatami, it really does look like him, beard and hairstyle(or lack of), headband style, and face.Umishiru (talk) 04:40, November 10, 2011 (UTC) :The only thing that makes him even remotely look like Iwashi is the goatee. Shounensuki also pointed out that Iwashi would've been a child at the time of Minato's reign, so it's probably not him.--Cerez365™ 19:15, November 11, 2011 (UTC) ::Whats wrong with him being a child. After all Kakashi was a chunin at age 6.The only thing going against him is the fact that he is a chunin and of course that he didn't speak out his name while doing this tech.Umishiru (talk) 00:31, November 12, 2011 (UTC) :::Well, there's that and he looks too old right there to be Iwashi and they really don't look that much alike. But then again you never know, Iwashi might have an interesting back story after all.--Cerez365™ 01:22, November 12, 2011 (UTC) ::::To point on the age, Genma and Raidou were 14 when they were Minato's bodyguards, which pretty much means they were kids as well.--VolteMetalic (talk) 12:33, November 12, 2011 (UTC) If I did the math correctly, Genma and Raidō would be in their 20's when Minato was Hokage. Iwashi's a couple years their junior. Still I won't say no outright because prodigies are very uncommon in Konohagakure. I still do think however, that it's unlikely.--Cerez365™ 13:21, November 12, 2011 (UTC) :Raidō was 19 and Genma was 17. Both were young, but their ages are relatively believable. If Iwashi really was such a prodigy that he would have been chosen together with those two, why was he still only a chūnin twelve years later? :Then again, I'm not saying it wasn't Iwashi, I'm just saying the ages are too improbable to simply assume it was based on a goatee. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 14:15, November 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Hmm... my calculations were little incorrect. Still, Genma was 17, and Raidou 20. Still its pretty young age. --VolteMetalic (talk) 10:29, November 19, 2011 (UTC) I don't think it is Iwashi. The eye shape is different and also the image on this page doesn't show the rips that Iwashi has on his bandanna on his page. Now before you say it could be the angle, no. From the angle this pages image has, you should be able to see the rips on it but you can't. Just because the guy has a goatee and is from Konoha, doesn't mean it is him. SusanooUnleashed (talk) 11:05, November 19, 2011 (UTC) ::Iwashi is the third member of the Hokage Guard Platoon, because according to the anime it is the Daimyō Protection Squad. What do you think?--人間のサメ 20:12, May 4, 2012 (UTC) :::Iwashi and Iwashi Tatami Pt.2. We're holding off on that decision. Ages don't add up or something like that. Also person doesn't look like him to some but does to others.--Cerez365™ (talk) 20:41, May 4, 2012 (UTC) ShounenSuki and some others say: NO! Just pointing out that Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Lee, Choji, Shikamaru (meh) and as a bonus Konohamaru are/were power or intelligence-wise Chunin level as 12 years old. Kakashi, Jounin as 13 years old. So why it can't be Iwashi ? Cause he is just Chunin and the other two Tokebetsu Jounin ? The strongest characters in the series are genin, just saying --Elveonora (talk) 01:16, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Age How is Genma old enough to have been a guard for the fourth? Kakashi became a Chunin at 6, which is when he fought Genma. Genma became a genin at 10, so he is about 4-5 years older than Kakashi (which makes the picture where they apply to the Chunin exams together make no sense). Kakashi was about 13 when the demon fox attacked, so Genma would be 17-18. So Genma served under the 4th hokage when he was 16-17??? In general, would it be possible to create a page which had all the characters' ages at the time of the demon fox attack? That would make lookups like this a lot less confusing. Genma is the same age as Kakashi, age doesn't matter but skills 0_o--Elveonora (talk) 12:26, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Chapter 599 essentially goes against all of the ages included on the databooks. As of now, it appears that Kakashi did not become chunin until around the same time that his teammates did. Hopefully, the next databook will reflect those changes.--BeyondRed (talk) 14:23, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Chapter 599 does go against the ages in the databooks, but it's more than that. Check out page 9 of chapter 503. Genma should be in that group (even though you can't see him), but how is that possible if he is part of the 4th hokage's guard? Also Kakashi's amazing academy graduation age was quoted in the manga somewhere, I think. (talk) 18:05, September 26, 2012 (UTC) I don't see any contradiction, it's possible he was in Minato's Guard Platoon just for a year--Elveonora (talk) 19:46, September 26, 2012 (UTC) 3rd Element Isn't the 3rd element of this guard Tatami Iwashi? In chapter 184 and 185 he is seen on a mission together with both Genma and Raidou and also Shizune, so it's not like it's the first time they are seen together! Is it safe or not to assume it is Iwashi because of this fact and also because of his resemblance? --Musemaniac11 (talk) 17:55, December 5, 2012 (UTC) :Read the previous discussions. Because we're not 100% on his identity, we're holding off on adding him as the third person. To me, I've only seen Iwashi possibly in chapter 611 when the Third Division arrived, not before.--Cerez365™ (talk) 18:04, December 5, 2012 (UTC) ::Biggest issue really was the age if I recall. Omnibender - Talk - 20:50, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Why is it that hard to believe? As of calculations, Kakashi is a Jounin since 9 and Itachi became an ANBU at 11 and pwned Oro. That dude looks exactly like Iwashi, no other similarly looking Konoha Shinobi has ever been shown, and what are the chances of such a coincidentally identical guy being in team with those Iwashi has had as partners before?--Elveonora (talk) 01:22, December 6, 2012 (UTC) :I thought it was Iwashi as well, but most people wanted to play safe. Omnibender - Talk - 01:32, December 6, 2012 (UTC) ::We believe those stuff because they're skilled prodigies you're all mentioning who hav all been openly praised. It's not our fault we know nothing of Iwashi. I just recently learned that Raidō is a master assassin... Though if you look at it, it would make sense, they're Tokubetsu which means they trained and more than likely specialise in this area, and were seen with Shizune, Tsunade's right hand but still, precaution is necessary and such I guess.--Cerez365™ (talk) 16:19, December 6, 2012 (UTC) So you simply choose which information to include and which to completely ignore? Either we make a new article for "Iwashi look-alike" or "risk" it indeed being Iwashi... I mean, my god, this is a minor case, if we are wrong, then we will simply change it if Kishi reveals the guy to be a Bob instead. Chances of it being someone else are low by the way... then another issue is gonna arise once the animators either make him one or the other option and Kishi does later opposite of that--Elveonora (talk) 22:31, December 6, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, exactly. As far as I know when the community isn't sure about something we hold off on adding it until confirmation information is given out not say "hey it's a 50% chance it's him so lets just ignore the other 50% and put potentially false information in the article". No one is suffering for the lack of update on Iwashi's page but this wikia could lose credibility for having that info there should it ever turn out to be false.--Cerez365™ (talk) 08:35, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Genma Squad In the video games, this platoon is called the Genma Squad. Should we mention it in the trivia, infobox, or whatever? * English: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EGA9PZXoZsI @11:10 * Japanese: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uTo04w9Qkr8 @3:47Umishiru (talk) 08:20, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Service Did they perhaps also serve under hiruzen Sarutobi (3. Hokage), Raido was the hokages guard at the chunin exam. Shouldn't that be written, at least in trivia? --Kasan94 (talk) 21:15, July 22, 2013 (UTC) :They did since Minato died and everything. However, one person doesn't make up the team that's why it's mentioned in Raidō's article and while Genma was there as a proctor, there was no sign of the third member so it's pointless to speculate there.--Cerez365™ (talk) 06:48, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Third member - anime update Apparently the third person is credited as Iwashi in the anime. How do we proceed with this though? Personally I think we should mention him as anime only for the time being because we still have a pretty solid base as to why that person can't be Iwashi even though his timeline might have been altered.--Cerez365™ (talk) 16:09, August 1, 2013 (UTC) :I have no problem with listing him as "anime only", but I would have no problem with listing him as a canon member either. In my eyes, the two characters (if they are two that is) always looked way too much alike...Norleon (talk) 16:19, August 1, 2013 (UTC) ::He is to be mentioned I agree with that. However, we need a bit more to go off. It's not a case where it's just databook info like ages conflict (he's too young to have ever guarded Minato going off that) and on top of that, he's only a chūnin. Elite yeah, but he works in the Intelligence Division. If it's Iwashi, the whole character's been retconned(?). The only thing that ties him to them is that he went on a mission with them and Shizune.--Cerez365™ (talk) 16:37, August 1, 2013 (UTC) :::I agree Cerez I still don't think that's him welol it says its him but I cant find any solid proof that it could be him, yes they look alike but he's chunin and im sure to be in a special hokage guard platoon you'd have to be Jonin level or have Jonin experience(Tokubetsu Jōnin) buit when Genma says that they guarded minato he could of maybe just meant him and Raido but again that's speculation, I would add this but it just doesn't fit in properly --ROOT根 18:53, August 1, 2013 (UTC) ::::It's been confirmed in the latest episode cast list that this guy is Iwashi, so I'd conditionally agree with Cerez to be added to this platoon. It's better to write on his article as a trivia point and add the info normally. Oh well, when will the fourth databook be released to stop these conflicts?! http://i1283.photobucket.com/albums/a553/anaspet06/Shakhmootssign_zps2a261e68.png(Contact) 19:02, August 1, 2013 (UTC) ::: For the rank part, maybe he got promoted, during the time-skip, So that he now is like Genma and Raido. Can't remember when we heard what rank they where. --Kasan94 (talk) 19:46, August 1, 2013 (UTC) ::::They are Tokubetsu Jōnin but we know that in part 1 Iwashi was chunin --ROOT根 19:53, August 1, 2013 (UTC) :::::Add him, make note of the anime only. As of now the unnamed nobody in the platoon is meaningless, he's an unnamed nobody. At least now the third member has a face.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 21:18, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Excuse me Cerez... why exactly "it can't be Iwashi because of reasons" ??? There's no solid base. He might be 27 by now (considering his birthday is in January), what's weirder, 10 years old bodyguard with FTG or 11 years old kid entering criminal organization as a double spy and defeating Lord Voldemort in an instant? Again, also look at Madara, he was noted to have killed most skilled Senju ADULTS before awakening Sharingan even. Why don't you find this case believable? Oh yeah, 10 years old guy spying all over the world as well is needed to mention. See? Age is irrelevant.--Elveonora (talk) 23:44, August 1, 2013 (UTC) :There is no likelihood of being only two members of the old guard, and they taught the technique to Iwashi? He may only have been taught as there are needed three persons to perform the technique. There isn't any concrete statement that they all had to participate in the past war to be part of the time even the time being formed in that war. Dan.Faulkner (talk) 00:03, August 2, 2013 (UTC) ::10 is a believable age to accomplish anything in Naruto. What would have been more believable was if Iwashi was a Special Jonin instead of an "elite" chunin working for Ibiki. His storyline doesn't match this character nor his team mates. I really wish Kishimoto would get into the habit of naming his characters upon introduction...--Cerez365™ (talk) 15:04, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Let me check: * have we seen Iwashi on a mission with the other two more than once? Yes, we did. * does he look alike? Yes. * what are the odds of introducing a new Konoha Shinobi from nowhere later in plot and not naming him or anything? Also you assume a rank plays any role in being a bodyguard. He could have decided to stay a Chunin by his own admission. For example, we don't know how strong Iruka is or isn't, perhaps he is a Jounin material but since he loves teaching at Academy, it wouldn't fit him.--Elveonora (talk) 23:27, August 2, 2013 (UTC) :And Kosuke Maruboshi. Not to mention a genin creating multiple shadow clones and essentially leading the Fourth Shinobi World War on all fronts. So I totally agree with you Elveonora. And lol on your first post. Although I didn't understand a couple of things: :*Who's Lord Voldemort? Orochimaru? :*And who's the 10 years old guy spying all over the world?--Karunyan (talk) 03:55, August 3, 2013 (UTC) :*Yes :*Kabuto--Elveonora (talk) 12:43, August 3, 2013 (UTC) The bearded guy Sorry I have to beat a dead and decayed horse here, but what really is the difference between the guy from chs.184-185 and the guy on ch.563 page 6 (you know, the same panel as the anime image depicted on this article)? Except looking a little older - you know, time-skip and all? Age during Minato's reign is OK - as long as he's old enough to be able to hold a spoon - as Elveonora and several others have pointed out above.--Karunyan (talk) 03:57, October 11, 2013 (UTC) :The whole "only in anime" thing is ridiculous imo, but oh well... if it's clear to studio pierrot that the guy is Iwashi then I think it's about time some cease being ignorant. If he turns out not to be Iwashi, we will do changes accordingly, at this point it's pretending that two identically looking people both of which were seen along the other two a few times aren't the same because some find him too young, lol.--Elveonora (talk) 11:20, October 11, 2013 (UTC) :Your first instinct to not beat the corpse was correct. The matter has been discussed a hundred times and we've reached the consensus that we wait. Simply learn patience and wait. In the same manner that we can say it's him and then change it if we're wrong, we can change the ambiguity to "it's definitely him" and be done with it.--Cerez365™ (talk) 16:07, October 11, 2013 (UTC) ::You did not asnswer my question Cerez. What is the difference between the guy from chs.184-185 and the guy on ch.563 page 6, except looking a little older? ::In another post (about the same topic) you said the anime writers don't work with Kishimoto. Says who? Ringo Ameyuri's swords were first introduced in the anime and Kishimoto later adapted them into the manga. It's not like the anime is some third party interpretation of the manga. Sure there are contradictions. But most of them are not deliberate. It's not like Kishimoto's gonna come out one day and give the third member a new name just because you think he needs to be older!--Karunyan (talk) 03:50, October 25, 2013 (UTC)